Return to The Deadly Estate
by Chanel101
Summary: This the sequel to Escape From the Deadly Estate. It's been a year since Randy saved Leah from the Wrath of the Undertaker. Has Leah gotten over everything she went through? Will she allow Randy to have her heart? Most importantly, is The Undertaker still lurking about?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Heavy rain poured as the wind whistled and thunder clapped in the dark night sky. Flashes of lightening lit up the room and I snuggled closely to Randy's warm body. He smirked and rubbed my arm before sitting his newspaper down. I glanced up at him with a soft smile feeling safe in his arms. I had felt that way now for three months out of the 12 we had been in this house.

After taking me away from the hospital, Randy and I fled all the way to Honolulu, Hawaii. I hadn't had any contact with my friends or family at that point and Randy felt that it should remain that way. Living there was hard at first because I was so paranoid about the deranged Undertaker coming after me. It took me forever to finally fully trust Randy with my life. Now all that was left was to allow him to love me the way he wanted to. I had him retell me the story that he told me while I was unconscious at the hospital and not one detail changed. However I couldn't figure out if my mom was in danger or not and why I cared after everything she and dad did when they were younger.

"You alright?" Randy asked.

I shrugged, "Yeah I just hate thunder and lightning."

He nodded and gently kissed my forehead. It was the only place I was allowing him to kiss me until I was deeply sure that we were in the clear. Although I was feeling less paranoid, it didn't stop me from seeing the horrifying face that the Undertaker had burned into my memory. Every night before I woke up I would see his face, wearing that same look he had when I last saw him in the ER. I hoped that my mind was playing tricks on me and that one day soon that portion would be left out of my dreams but something deep inside of me told me that this was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paranoid**

The following morning I opened my eyes to a ray of sunshine warming my face and a small kiss placed on my forehead. I smiled and snuggled close to Randy's body as he gently pulled me close to him.

"The storm is over now." He whispered into my ear.

I looked over my shoulder at him, "Yes it is…what do you have planned for today?"

He shrugged and gently rubbed my waist, "Well I was thinking we could head out to the mall and do some shopping. Then later we could go to dinner, come back here…maybe spend some time together in the hot tub."

I giggled as he slowly tried to climb on top of me but I gently pushed him back. "No no no Randy, it's a little early in our relationship for that."

He sighed and dropped his head sarcastically, "Oh alright."

I sat up in bed and glanced down at him, "I'm sorry if that upsets you."

He looked up at me with a smirk, "No it doesn't…I understand what you're going through but trust me when I say that you're safe here with me."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I already know that, I'm just…"

He sat up and gently placed his arm around me. "You're afraid of what could happen if we get into that type of relationship."

"Exactly." I said with a smile, loving how well he was able to read me so well.

"It's alright Leah, I completely understand. I'm willing to wait as long as you want." He said. "In fact, I'm willing to wait until we get married if I have to."

I blushed as he smiled at me. "You would do that for me?"

He chuckled and gently pulled me closer to him. "Baby girl…I'd give my life for you."

I looked into his eyes letting myself get lost in them before sweetly kissing his cheek. I wasn't sure what it was about him but every time I looked into those blue eyes, I felt his honesty and strong need to protect me. It was a nice feeling and I never wanted it to end.

A few moments later we got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I made French toast, eggs and bacon and then joined him in the living room like always to watch the news.

"So what time did you want to head out today?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe after we shower and get dressed. I'm in the need of new shoes."

"Oh God…you're always in the need for new shoe." He said.

I giggled, "Randy I'm a female. We have to have plenty of shoes."

"If you say so," he said before turning on the news.

I was just taking a bite of my food before a news report came on that brought us both to a hault.

"In other news, the mother of a missing 22 year old woman is pleading for her daughter's safe return. Leah Laughlin was last seen at this hospital only a year ago and was reported to be with her mom's ex-boyfriend Randy Orton. If you have seen this man or this young woman, police are urging you to come forward."

Randy sighed and shut off the TV. I finished chewing my food wondering what he was thinking. "I can't believe she reported you missing."

I smirked a little, "Well Randy…you _did_ kind of kidnap me."

He looked at me with a soft smile, "Yeah right, you practically jumped into my arms."

I giggled, "True…do you think anyone around here will recognize us?"

He glanced at me, "Well since you colored your hair dark brown and I've shaved all of my facial hair…I doubt anyone would know who we are. Besides…I don't think you look like a girl who fears me."

"True again…"

After talking for a few more moments we got ourselves dressed and headed out for a day. He ended up buying me three new pairs of shoes and some new clothes to go along with it. Although I was having a great time out with him, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched…and watched very closely. While we were taking a walk in the park, I felt as though several people were staring at us from random places in the park. I tried not to look over my shoulder a few times but the feeling was so strong. I finally ended up telling Randy that I was ready to head home. I was praying that I was only being paranoid, but when we got to the car I looked over at a small bridge that was built over the river and I saw a black figure of a man that slowly disappeared.

"You alright?" Randy asked.

I glanced back at the bridge and then said, "Oh…yea I'm alright, I'm just a little tired."

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded and then got inside of the car hoping that what I was feeling and seeing was only a figment of my imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nightmare**

"Leah? Are you sure you're ok?" Randy asked me when we got back home. I had wondered off up to the bedroom as soon as I got in the house. I sat down on the bed and squeezed my arms around my body. I didn't answer Randy until he walked into the room and sat down next to me. He gently rubbed my arms and then kissed my cheek.

I glanced into his eyes for a moment, feeling terrible for acting the way I was. I should have known that Randy was doing all he could to help me and that he did indeed truly love me. If he didn't, then I would have been in danger a long time ago. It had been a whole year now and here I was still acting like a child.

"I'm ok…" I said. "I just thought I saw something while we were out at the park today."

He chuckled, "Let me guess…you thought you saw the Undertaker?"

I nodded and blushed at the same time, "Yeah…it's silly I know."

"No there's nothing silly about it Leah. That man had you trapped in a creepy mansion for days. I'd still fear him too."

"But's he locked away in prison. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore." I said. "I feel bad because I want to let you love me…but I'm afraid to because of him."

He rubbed my shoulders and then took my hand into his own. A tear fell from my eye as I continued to vent my feelings to him.

"I love you Randy…but he's got control over my mind and it's tearing me apart." I said as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Leah it's alright. I understand completely how you feel." He said.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, "You do?"

"Yes…and if you think us ever being intimate is a problem…"

I smiled slightly as he gently placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head towards him. "…then you're wrong."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He smiled, "I mean, that if you simply relaxed and let me do what I do best…then you'll have the best night of your life."

"And you're sure of that?" I asked.

"Positive." He said.

I looked into his eyes wondering how a man could be so damn charming. I was just about to let him kiss me on my lips for the first time when I saw something that scared the shit out of me. His icy blue eyes turned bright emerald green for a few seconds before turning blue again. I gasped and stood up from the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stood up with me. A sinister smile formed on his face as I backed away from him. I was trembling in fear as he slowly followed me back towards the balcony doors. "Don't you feel safe with me?"

My heart began to pound as his voice began to change…his hair began to grow…and his body started to change. A tear fell from my eye as I backed into a wall and began to crouch down into a fetal position. I closed my eyes and began to scream at the top of my lungs before hearing Randy's voice yelling at me.

"Leah! Leah wake up!" he yelled as he shook me.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Randy. We were still sitting inside of the car, parked out in front of the house.

"What happened?" I asked.

He sighed, "You fell asleep on the way home."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Oh God…he's still in control of me…he's never going to leave me alone."

"It was just a nightmare Leah, relax." He said as he took off his seat belt.

I shook my head, "You don't understand Randy! Holding him in a jail cell isn't going to stop him from getting to me."

He glanced at me, "The Undertaker is just a man Leah. If he wanted you he would have you by now…trust me. Now come on, let's get inside."

I watched him as he got out of the car and headed into the house. I wasn't certain of how he could remain calm about this, but I damn sure wasn't. As far I could see that evil demon was still after me and was a lot closer than I thought he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Taken Again**

"Leah! Leah come on what are you doing?" Randy asked as I started filling my suitcase with clothes.

"I'm going back home Randy." I said calmly. "I'm not safe here."

He sighed and stepped in front of the closet, "Leah I already told you, that was just a nightmare you had."

"Yea I know what you said but-"

"-But what huh? You don't trust me enough to keep you safe?" he asked.

I looked at him with a hint of annoyance, "I never said that Randy…I just know it when he's around ok?"

"Leah he's just a man. There's no possible way he can get to you from wherever he is." He said.

I sighed and raked my hand through my hair. "Would you just listen to me for a moment? That guy isn't just a man…he's a demon…a very strong and angry demon."

"Why would he be so angry with you Leah? You didn't do anything wrong." He said.

"When I was in the estate I told him that I would give him my soul and…my purity." I explained. "I never gave him what he wanted and he'll stop at nothing until he has me again. I don't want him to hurt anyone I love."

"Leah he won't hurt me at all." He said.

I chuckled, "You took me from the hospital just as he got there to take me back."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "You saw him?"

"Right when you drove me away from the hospital I saw him standing in the ER looking at me with a pissed off expression."

Randy laughed a little, "Leah I'm telling you he wouldn't hurt me."

"And why not?" I asked as I turned around and walked to the bed.

He shrugged, "Because I've been keeping you safe from that crazy ass family of yours. I mean your mom is the reason this is all happening."

"And my father had his brother killed, Randy." I said.

He dropped his gaze and then rubbed the back of his head, "Actually Leah…The Undertaker doesn't exactly have a brother…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I moved the suitcase to the floor.

"I lied about that part of the story…The Undertaker is Mark himself." He said.

I shook my head, "That's impossible…"

"No it's not Leah…look the story I told you while you slept in that hospital was a complete lie. I only told the truth when I said that your father and his friends killed Mark."

I looked at him in shock. "So…Tom is my real dad."

"Yes. Mark was obsessed with your mom for a very long time and the night he died he yelled that her first born daughter would be his to control…I wanted to keep you away from your parents so that he wouldn't get to you."

"Randy! How could you do that!" I screamed. "He's going to get me for sure now!"

"No he won't Leah…if he wants you he'll have to pry you from my cold dead hands!" he said as he gently grabbed my head.

I was about to protest when the lights in the house began to flicker on and off. My heartrate picked up as pictures fell off the wall and the balcony doors swung open, releasing powerful winds into the room. Randy pulled me into his arms and held me tight as the Undertaker's dark laughter filled the room.

"_That can be arranged Mr. Orton…"_

I buried my face into Randy's chest before he suddenly collapsed right on top of me. I shrieked upon hitting the floor. When I opened my eyes and looked at Randy's face, I no longer saw life in his eyes. His skin was pale and his body…heavy as bricks. I gently pushed him off of me and went to make a run for it but the door slammed shut in my face. I grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand traveling up my back. I stood frozen as the deep voice of the Undertaker filled my ears. I turned around and came face to face with the demon. My eyes filled with tears just before he grabbed my throat and lifted me off my feet. I felt myself beginning to slip into unconsciousness before he whispered, "Now…the real game begins my pet."

With a quick thrust, he sent me flying at the balcony doors. My body crashed through the thick glass and I landed on the open porch area. The last thing I remembered was watching him walk towards me with a sinister smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Real Story**

"_Leah…Leah….wake up darling." _Said the faint yet, deep voice of my kidnapper.

I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid that if I did I would be back in that place of terror that I had once escaped. I could feel the cold ground beneath my body that had been redressed. My feet were bare, and my hair felt slightly wet with a sweet smell of roses in every strand.

"Come on little one, open your eyes. I know you're not sleeping anymore." He said as he began pacing in a circle around me. I was a little frightened since I had no idea he was that close. My eyes popped open but I found them covered by my wet hair. I was laying on my side barely able to breathe due to the tight corset gown I was wearing. It was red, with long sleeves and a pull string bodice. I felt a little exposed with the majority of my chest showing but at the same time, I felt grown up.

After a few moments I rolled onto my back and pushed myself up, looking around at the cold dark dungeon I was in once before. The Undertaker paced around me slowly, keeping his eyes on me as he did so. I glared at him as I stood to my feet wondering why he brought me back to this place.

"Randy wasn't supposed to run off with you my dear…he was supposed to keep you safe until my return." He said. "You are mine…and he was going to try and steal you away."

I took a deep breath knowing what was coming next. "So…that's why you killed him?"

He laughed, "That's why I _had_ to."

"Had to?" I snapped. "You could have punished him in any way besides that!"

He stopped in front of me with danger lurking in his eyes. "I'll punish anyone who tries to steal what's rightfully mine…remember it was you that made the decision to give me your soul!"

"And it was stupid of you to think that I would actually remain here with you!" I spat. "Randy treated me the way a woman should be treated and he kept me away from that crazy bunch of people who call themselves my family!"

With a growl of rage, he reached out and wrapped his strong hand around my throat. I gasped and tilted my head back to avoid his powerful gaze.

"You listen to me…Randy told you a bogus story about the past simply because he knew he wouldn't be able to get you alone if you knew the truth."

I balled up my fists and he squeezed my neck a little harder.

"He was telling you the truth when he said I didn't have a brother…but what he lied about…was who actually killed me."

I looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

He stiffened slightly and then gently released my neck from his grip. I rubbed it with my hands as he turned away from me. "I never raped your mother Leah. She came to me trying to hit on me and I rejected her…later on that day I was having a great time at the bar when that gang of savages came into the place. Your father approached me, accusing me of raping your mother."

"And that's when you left the bar." I said. "They chased you outside and tried to deal with you there so you ran into the woods."

"Yes." He said gently as he turned around and looked at me, "They threw stones at me until one caught my leg. I fell into the dirt, where all of them jumped me. Your mom stood by with Dave watching and laughing at the whole scene."

"So who killed you?" I asked.

He sighed and clenched his fists. "He did….along with your father. After they threw me into a ditch, Randy supplied some gasoline to my body. Then your father lit a match and yelled…"burn in hell."

A tear fell from my eye, "Oh my God….they burned you alive."

"Yes…but what they didn't know, was that fire killed the good that was left in me..." He said as he walked up to me. "…and replaced it with pure evil."

I trembled as he looked down into my eyes, "So what are you planning on doing with me? Are you going to kill me?"

He chuckled and gently caressed my face with his fingers, "No darling, I'm just going to keep you here until you succumb to my power. I lost control over you after you left this place but now that I have you back things are in order."

I shook my head, "No…they'll just come for me like they did last time."

"I don't think so dearie…your father is convinced that Randy has killed you and disposed of your body." He said with amusement in his voice.

I backed away from him seeing the look of amusement in his face.

"You've been completely erased from their lives…and now that I have you, I'll get to work on making you my wife."

I gasped. "NEVER!"

"Oh resist all you want, I'll just keep you in this room all by yourself until you change your mind." He said.

My bottom lip trembled, "There are other ways to my heart Undertaker…forcing me to love you won't work."

"Have it your way…" he said before disappearing. "I'll check on you in 24 hours."

"24 hours!" I screamed. "You bastard!"

He laughed loudly before his voice faded into the darkness. I ran around the room pounding on the walls and screaming for help but it was no use. He had me trapped in this place again with no way of escape. I backed myself against the wall and slid to my butt, crying into my knees. I had to figure a way out of this. I did it once before and I was sure I could do it again.

**Readers: **I may need some help with this story. If you have any suggestions on how this should play out please let me know in your review thank you =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Readers: **Thank you so much for all of your help on this story. I've been thinking long and hard about the ideas and I think I've come up with a perfect one. Please do not be offended if I didn't use your idea. I may use it for another story =)

**New Deal**

I ended up falling asleep against the wall. It was cold and dark in that dungeon with only a small window with moonlight shining in through it. I dreamt about my parents and seeing them together and happy once again. It warmed my heart although I knew they were cold blood liars and murder accomplices. As the dream progressed, I found myself standing in that creepy graveyard in the back of the estate with my parents reaching out for me to come to them. I wanted to go to them but the Undertaker's cold dark laughter sounded behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him and found him standing directly behind me. He looked into my eyes while gently grabbing my shoulder. There was something different about him though…he didn't seem as evil as he was before and my heart seemed to relax as I stared into his eyes.

"You are mine…" he whispered before I woke up out of my sleep. I rubbed my head and then raked my hands through my hair. It was still dark outside but I could see the sun beginning to light up the sky. I yawned and was about to stand to my feet when the Undertaker appeared before me. I stared at him with tired eyes as he walked up to me. He was standing directly over me before saying, "Did you sleep well?"

I glared at him, silent as a mouse. He started laughing and then began pacing around the room. "Have you had second thoughts?"

I wrapped my arms around my cold legs and pulled them close to my body. "I've been better…"

He chuckled, "Well I've been doing some thinking of my own and I have another offer to make."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. "There isn't anything I want from you…I'd rather rot here in your dungeon."

He glanced at me as he continued pacing. "Oh I think that you'll change your mind, especially when your friend is involved."

I glanced at him for a moment wondering what he was talking about. He caught my eyes and smirked with evil intention on his face. "I see I've got your attention."

I stood up quickly and walked up to him, "What are you talking about?"

He stopped walking and waved his hand over a wall. I watched as a scene appeared on the wall showing Brock holding Aria in a head lock. I gasped and covered my mouth wondering why this was happening.

"Aria!" I screamed. "Let her go you bastard!"

He laughed, "Not a chance."

"Why? She played your damn game already so let her go!"

He looked at me sharply. The bold stare alone was enough to make me back down from him.

"Oh I'll let her go…if…"

"If?" I asked.

He walked up to me and gently touched my face, "If you marry me."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me Leah, say you'll marry me and stay here with me or your friend won't be going home to her new baby."

I glanced at Aria who looked more frightened than ever, "Don't do it Leah! It's a trick!"

"Oh no it's no trick…if I snap my fingers right now Brock will snap your neck like a twig…" he told her. "But things will be different if your friend makes the right decision."

I rubbed my arms and stared at Aria in the clutches of the dangerous man that had bitten me once before. I hated seeing her in his grasp like that but I knew he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. A tear fell from my face as the Undertaker walked around me.

"Think about it Leah…I would give you everything you've ever dreamed of, including treating you like a princess."

I stared off into a dark place in the room letting tears fall silently from my eyes. "If I do this…you must promise me one thing."

"Anything you want," he whispered into my ear.

I glanced at Aria's frightened face once more and then turned around and looked into his eyes. "Promise me that you'll never threaten to hurt my friends or family again."

He smirked, "Think of it as your wedding present."

I took a deep breath and glanced at the ground, "Fine….I'll marry you."

He smirked and looked at the screen, "Let her go…but remember Aria, you haven't seen Leah at all."

She nodded as Brock released her. I blew her a good-bye kiss and she returned it before running out of the room. I burst into tears once the picture faded, not believing that I would never again see my friends and family. The Undertaker waved his hand towards another wall and made a door appear.

"Follow me," he said. "I'll show you to your room."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes before following him out of the dungeon. We walked up a spiral staircase to the top floor. I was shocked when I noticed that the color of the place had changed. The carpet was red and the once gloomy walls had been painted tan. There were new paintings on the walls too that I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of.

A few moments later, we reached a large brown door at the end of the hallway. He gently pushed it open and stepped aside so I could go inside. The lights popped on when I walked in, surprised when I saw how beautiful the room was. There was a huge canopy bed off to my right surrounded by light pink curtains. The carpet was white and the walls were red with pink roses painted on them. There was a large window that overlooked the backyard and a closet full of beautiful dresses and a three way mirror.

"I hope this room suits you." He told me as he lit a candle next to my bed. "Come here…you need to rest."

"It's early in the morning…" I said.

He laughed, "I said I would treat you like a princess Leah, and a princess needs proper sleep."

I looked at him feeling slightly confused by his softer tone of voice. I walked over to the bed and reached for the sheets when he stopped me. I had no time to react when he turned me around and quickly untied my dress. I gasped and pulled away from him, wondering what was on his mind.

He chuckled and waved his hand towards the closet. I watched as a nightgown levitated towards us. Once it was close enough, he fixed it so that he could slip it on over my body. I pressed my dress against my body not wanting to let him see what I had under it, but I could tell that he was able to see right through my clothes. I sighed and let my dress hit the floor so he could help me put the night dress on.

It fit me like a glove, and it was really comfortable too. He looked at me for a moment and then gently pressed his lips to my forehead. For some reason, when he his lips touched my skin, I felt extremely tired and fell into his arms. He then scooped me up into his arms and placed me into the bed.

"Sleep now darling…I'll wake you when it's necessary." He said as he covered my body with the blankets. I rolled onto my side and fell into a deep sleep only moments later. I didn't know if I would like being there with him, but I sure could get use to him putting me to bed like this every night.


	7. Chapter 7

**First Morning**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside and warm summer air blowing into my room. I sighed softly as I rolled onto my back and sat up. My balcony doors were open and there were a few birds standing on the banister of the balcony. I smiled and climbed out of bed slowly starting to remember how the Undertaker put me to bed last night. I gently touched my chest as I reached the balcony remembering how gentle he was with me. I was a little confused by it honestly. He was such a monster and yet…he treated me like gold.

Gently I picked up the small blue bird and lightly pet its head with my finger. As I did so I glanced down at the backyard and was shocked to find it looking a whole lot nicer than it was before. The graveyard was still there, but the grass was a beautiful green with flowers everywhere and a new gate and fence surrounded it. I wasn't sure if the Undertaker had done all this to impress me, but he sure was winning points.

"Good Morning."

I gasped at the sudden sound of his voice. I turned around and looked at him. He was walking towards me from the bedroom door with a smirk on his face.

"Um…Good morning." I said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "I hope you got plenty of rest."

I nodded as he stood before me, gently reaching out to touch my chin. He closely examined my face in the sunlight before taking my hand and leading me back into the room. I looked over my shoulder and released the little bird that was in my hand.

"Now…since you've made the decision to remain here with me once again, I thought we should start having our meals together." He said as he stopped at my closet and pulled out a light pink robe. "I've arranged a special breakfast this morning especially for you."

"You have?" I said as he helped me put the warm robe on. "You didn't have to do that really…"

"Oh but I did darling…remember it was you that said that I had to _earn _your love and I plan to do that." He said as he gently held my shoulders.

I narrowed my eyes at him unsure if he was truly serious. "And how do I know that this isn't all a big trick or another revenge plot to get at my friends and family."

He laughed and gently shook his head, "Still don't fully trust me huh?"

"No." I answered,

"Then you'll have to get use to me." He said. "It been a long time since I was able to be with a woman…and when I saw you growing up through the years…I knew I had to have you."

I bit my bottom lip as I looked up into his green eyes. "I'm sure I'll get use to it, but you'll have to excuse me if I seem distant for a while."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," he said before gently kissing my forehead. "Now come, you need to eat something."

I nervously took his hand and let him lead me downstairs to his dining area. I was real surprised to find a hot plate of Eggs Benedict on the table with a side of applesauce.

"This is my favorite breakfast," I said as he pulled the chair out for me. "But how did you-"

"As I said, I've been watching you closely over the years Leah. You're a diamond in the rough and you have been for quite some time. It's high time that you're treated like the queen that you really are."

I shook my head as I sat down on the chair. "So why didn't you just come talk to me whenever I was alone?"

"Because your parents wouldn't have allowed me to take you away so easily. Why give them a choice when I can make the decision for them?" he asked as he pushed me up to the table and then took a seat at the head of the table.

I dropped my gaze and moved some of my hair behind my ear. "And all the people who got hurt in the process? Were they really worth it?"

He sighed, and looked into my eyes. "If it meant getting you away from dangerous people….then yes. I understand this must all be hard for you to understand but I cared deeply enough about you to take you from that place you called a home."

I smiled and picked up my fork, "Well if my family was able to kill you and cover it up as if it never happened, then I suppose I should thank you for taking me from them. That won't stop me from missing them though."

He nodded and started eating his food. I wondered what else he had planned for me while I remained here in the Estate but at the same time, I wondered if there would ever be a chance of me seeing my friends again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Testing the Power**

Later that day after my bath, I got dressed in a gorgeous yellow dress that had a long skirt and and pretty white flowers sewed onto it. The bodice accented all of my pretty curves and pushed my breasts up. I brushed my hair out and let it hang down my back I then put on a little make-up and slipped on some black flats before heading off to explore more of the Estate. It had changed so much since the last time I was there. The once gloomy appearance was now a welcoming place to be. I couldn't help but smile at some of the old pictures of the Undertaker, before he became evil.

He was still as tall as he is now, but there was something completely different about him besides his clothing. I walked down to the Estate's library and found an old newspaper about the night he died. I was overly appalled to read that my father told the reporters that Mark had accidently caught himself on fire and that they all had tried to help him. I shook my head in disbelief and then got up and headed to the graveyard. I had a hunch that if the Undertaker was truly a resurrected evil version of Mark, then his grave had to be out there somewhere.

Just as I reached the back door, I heard his voice from behind me. "Where are you going?"

I froze in place before turning around to look at him, "I was just going to get some fresh air."

He laughed and walked towards me, "You know Leah, if you want me to learn to trust you you'll have to be honest with me…now why are you trying to go to the graveyard?"

I sighed and handed him the newspaper. He glanced at it for a moment before looking back up at me, "I'm having trouble understanding what happened to you. I mean I know you died…but-"

"-You don't understand how I can stand here before you now…right?" he said as he reached out and lifted my chin. "Why does that matter to you?"

I looked into his eyes searching for the words to respond with but truthfully I wasn't sure myself. "I'm not sure."

"I don't have a grave out there Leah. The body I now reside in is my own…" he said. "Don't concern yourself with how I came to be after my death."

"But Taker I-"

"You want to be completely certain that you're marrying a man…and not a demon?"

My lips trembled at his words but what he said was true. I didn't want to marry something that was not of this world, but at the same time I knew he wasn't about to let me go that easily.

"Undertaker you must understand-"

"Shhhh," he said as he placed one finger on my lips. "No more talking…we have a wedding to plan."

"We? But I thought that was my job?" I said with a little sarcasm. "It's your job to make sure you're there and waiting to take my hand."

He chuckled, "That's the spirit…you look lovely in that dress by the way. Yellow is definitely your color."

I blushed, "Well if you continue to behave, maybe you'll get to see more than just this dress."

He smirked as I stepped past him and headed back to my room. I didn't exactly know what was happening to my emotions but in just two short days I felt a strange closeness with this man. My feelings only continued to grow every time I thought about the terrible murder he endured. I didn't understand how my family could be so cruel. It was no wonder he was so evil now. Maybe their evil deed was what gave him his powers….That thought alone made me wonder just how powerful he was.

Just to test this theory, I waited until late that night and tried to escape the Estate. I tied several sheets together and tossed them over the banister of the balcony. I then tied the other end to the banister and carefully began climbing down. I thought I was going to make it, but when I got halfway down, I sensed that I was being watched. I glanced up at the balcony and saw him looking directly at me with a hard expression. I gasped and tried to keep climbing down but he started pulling the sheets back up towards him. Before he could pull me too high, I let go of the sheet and fell to the ground below.

I ended up hurting my ankle, but I didn't let it stop me from getting up and trying to run away. I ran through the graveyard thinking that I could make it to the gate at the end, but I ended up tripping over a smaller grave marker and falling to the cold hard ground. Before I could get up, I lifted my head and saw two large feet directly in front of me. My eyes traveled from the feet up to the dangerous glare of the Undertaker.

"Now you see Leah? This is exactly why I don't trust you." He said as I got to my knees. "We can do this the easy way, in which I pick you up and take you back inside…or we can do this the hard way in which I take you by force."

I looked up into his eyes for a spit second before deciding to make a run for it. Of course I didn't get far before he appeared in front of me. I had no time to scream before he lifted me off the ground and slammed me onto my back. He then mounted me as I swung at him wildly. With one swift motion he back handed me across my face, stunning me for a second. The move gave him enough time to pin my arms down and then trap me in his hypnotic gaze. I looked at him as his eyes began to glow bright green. I found my body growing weak before he quickly lowered his head and bit the side of my neck. Within seconds I was unconscious lying underneath his overpowering physique. I guess I got my answer about how strong he truly was. This was definitely not a game I was going to play anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Punishment**

A pounding headache greeted me when I came to. The sun was coming up in the distance, sending an enchanting glow into my room. I sat up and felt incredibly dizzy. Gently I placed my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes wondering if I had been dreaming about the night before. My question was answered when I moved my hand down to my neck and felt incredible pain coming from it. I sucked my teeth as the pain traveled through my body.

"Gosh…" I said out loud, "He really bit me."

I took my hand away from my neck and found it still bleeding my hand began to shake along with the rest of my body. I was scared…really scared of him. I thought I was stronger than this but truthfully I was terrified. There was a good chance that he really didn't trust me now and I would have to work extremely hard to regain his trust.

Suddenly feeling sick, I inched my way from the bed and started walking towards the bedroom door. I had only gotten a few feet from the bed when I was stopped by something wrapped around my right ankle. I lifted the skirt of my dress and saw an iron shackle around my ankle. Attached to it was a long chain that was attached to the end of my bed. I walked back to my bed and got down on my knees to look at the lock closer. I started pulling at the chain and growling with annoyance when I couldn't break it. Once that realization set in, I closed my eyes and started crying softly to myself. He was definitely mad at me…and I knew I had made my staying here a lot harder than it needed to be.

I stayed on that floor until he came in to check on me. It didn't take long at all either. The moment I had started crying I had felt that his presence was close by. My bedroom door opened up slowly and he stepped inside. I didn't look up at him, I just pulled my legs close to my body and squeezed them tight. He came over to me and got down on one knee before running his fingers through my hair.

"Look at me woman." He said in a slightly dangerous tone of voice.

I turned my head away from him and he repeated himself only a little louder this time. I sighed and slowly looked at him wondering what was on his mind. He stared at me for a few seconds almost as if he was trying to find the right words to say. Suddenly he grabbed my chin and gently tilted my head to the side, revealing the bite mark.

"Undertaker….p-please don't….don't do that again please." I said as more tears poured from my eyes.

He squeezed my chin and then took a deep breath and blew gently on the bite mark. It burned like hell at first but then I felt a soothing feeling that helped me relax. He then looked into my eyes and softly touched my face.

"You're sick Leah…" he said before scooping me up and placing me in my bed. "I'll go make you some soup. You need to eat and rest."

I wanted to tell him how sorry I was but for some reason I felt too weak to even speak. He made sure I was comfortable before heading out of my room to get me some soup. Part of me was sure he was going to kill me but something told me that if he wanted to kill me, he would have already.

A few moments later he returned holding a tray upon which was a bowl of soup, apple juice, napkins, and a spoon. He sat the tray on my lap and then took a seat next to my legs. The soup smelled wonderful and made my stomach cry out to taste it.

"What kind of soup is this?" I asked him before picking up my spoon to taste it.

He glanced at the soup and then folded his arms, "It's a special soup I use to make when I was still living. Eat it…you'll feel better."

I nodded and slowly began to eat the soup. He sat there watching me closely as I consumed the tasty liquid that contained chicken, noodles, and some other things I couldn't really name. A smile of satisfaction formed when I was done and was drinking the apple juice. When I was done, he gladly took the tray and sat it on my nightstand.

He then stood up and looked over his shoulder at me, "I don't ever want to have to hurt you again Leah…I love you…but I _will_ hurt you if you try to escape me again. Is that understood?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded softly.

"I have lost all of my trust when it comes to you…so until you learn to keep the promises you make…you'll stay confined to this very room."

I glanced at him, "No! No please don't make me stay in here."

"It's too late for that now." He snapped. "Get some rest. We'll talk more later."

I didn't know why but I started pouring my eyes out as he left the room. He stopped for a moment and was about to look back at me, but he kept leaving anyways. I quickly wiped my eyes, mad at myself for acting like a child. If he wanted me to regain his trust, then I would do that. However…I wasn't about to stay locked in that chain for long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disagreement**

Later on that day I found myself feeling a little grumpy. Not only was I shackled to my own bed, but the Undertaker refused to unshackle me for anything. I had to pee really bad and every time I would scream for him, he wouldn't come to me. I was damn near close to pissing myself before he finally decided to show up.

"It's about time!" I yelled. "I have to pee so bad!"

He laughed a little and tossed back my blankets so he could unshackle me. "Come on."

I hopped out of bed and was about to make a run for the bathroom, but he grabbed my arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped. "Let me go or I'll pee right here on the rug!"

He shook his head and started walking me towards the door. "Oh I don't think so my dear. Since you like to plan your escape so well, I'll have to take you to the bathroom myself."

"You've got to be joking." I said.

"Do I look like I am?" he snapped. "You should have known that things would be different now that you've tried my patience."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he squeezed my arm tighter. "Hey! Ease up will you!"

He said nothing as we reached the bathroom and he roughly shoved me inside. I glared at him as he folded his arms and stood in the doorway.

"Um…aren't you going to close the door?" I asked.

"And give you a chance to climb out the window? Hell no." he said. "You lost the right to privacy."

"Are you serious?" I yelled. "Look I'll admit you have every right to be angry with me but I think this is a little extreme!"

He sighed impatiently, "Are you going to use the bathroom or not?"

I gritted my teeth and stomped over to the toilet. With an evil glare, I lifted the skirt of the dress and pulled down my panties. He watched me closely making me feel so uncomfortable. Part of me wanted to cry but I knew that would only make him think that he won the battle. I rolled my eyes at him as I finished using the bathroom. I felt so disgusting with him watching me like a hawk.

When I was finished, I washed my hands and then quietly walked back to him. He grabbed my arm again and walked me back to my bedroom. I pulled my arm from him once I got close enough to my bed.

I folded my arms and sat down as he re shackled my ankle. My eyes diverted away from his gaze as he stood over me silently.

"I can't treat you like a princess if you continue to act like a prisoner." He said before turning around to leave.

"Yeah? Well I can't act like a princess if you treat me like a prisoner."

He froze for a moment and then looked back at me, "How can I treat you like a princess when I don't trust you?"

I dropped my gaze and wiped a fresh tear from my cheek.

"Trust me darling, I want nothing more than to make you happy. But I can't so that…if you won't let me."

I sighed as he continued leaving my bedroom. It was then that I whispered the words that seemed to change the way he dealt with me.

"I want to…but I'm too afraid to…"

He stopped in my doorway and looked back at me. Something about his expression told me he wasn't expecting me to be so afraid of him. He dropped his gaze and gently told me, "I'll be back in an hour or so…then you can take your bath."

"Oh great…and now you're telling me when I can bathe?"

"I'll be telling you where you'll be buried next if you don't watch that mouth." He snapped. "I love you Leah but I refuse to allow you to try and make me feel guilty about keeping you here. One day you'll realize that I'm doing this or your own good."

I shook my head, "No…you're doing this to get revenge on my family! If you loved me you wouldn't force me to stay here against my will and that's a damn fact!"

With a growl of anger, he turned and walked back over to me. "You know what, if I truly wanted revenge…I would have killed you that day you tried to escape…and I still will if you keep resisting me."

I stared into his eyes fearful for my life before he backed away from me.

"Undertaker…whether you like it or not…I'll never fall in love with you and I will leave this place."

His eyes narrowed slightly before he laughed, "We'll see about that my love. For now…think on your sins."

Without another word he left me in peace. I took that time to think about how I could possibly try to act like a princess without being fearful of him. It would be hard to do since I was now aware of how strong he truly was. There had to be a way out of that place and I was sure there was. The trick was_ finding_ a way out of there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Plan Backfire**

I played nice like a good girl over the next few days but he continued to keep me shackled to my bed. Soon I found myself resenting him more and more each day. By day five, I was barley talking to him at all. I paced back and forth by my bed thinking of ways I could get away from him but none of the plans I had in mind were worth trying. This man was powerful and seemed to know every move I would make before I made it. I had to catch him off guard somehow…

I thought the answer would never come to me until one stormy night. I was sitting on my bed reading a small book I had found in the nightstand. It was real interesting and spoke about a princess who was locked in a tower until her knight in shining armor came to rescue her. Unfortunately for me, there was no knight in shining armor…just a demon that was holding me against my will.

Anyways, my plan wasn't going to go into effect until he returned to my room. I got up and got undressed, brushed my hair, and climbed into bed, hiding my bare form under the thick blanket and sheets. I continued reading the book trying to erase the plan from my mind before he could pick up on it.

"I hope this works," I whispered to myself. "No man can resist a woman's body like mine."

When he came in to get my tray of eaten food, I closed the book and took an inward breath, knowing that I was about to do something so daring that it had to work. He approached the bed slowly as usual looking not at me, but at the tray. I held the sheets and blanket against my chest and sat up slowly. It wasn't until he went to reach for the tray that he realized what I wanted. I reached out and touched his hand. He glared at me and grasped the tray, trying to pry himself for my gaze, but I only stood up out of bed, grabbed his arm, spun him around to face me, and then practically leapt into his arms. The tray fell from his hands and crashed to the floor as his hands rested on my waist.

His once steady breathing became hesitant as he looked down at my body and then back into my eyes.

"Leah…what are you doing?" he asked.

I smiled and gently pulled him down to kiss me. Thinking I had complete control of him, I opened my mouth to invite his tongue inside. Big mistake…as our tongues danced together, I felt a strange power taking over me. Before I could react, he lifted me off the ground and deepened the kiss. My legs wrapped around his waist tightly as he roughly yanked me away from the bed, breaking the chain that was attached to my leg. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest knowing that he was fully aware of my plan already.

He carried me down the hall to two big black doors. With a strong kick the doors flew open and I was taken into a dark oblivion. Frightened by the dark, I hid my face in his chest and squeezed his neck tighter.

"Don't be afraid little one. I told you I would make this an unforgettable experience." He said as he slowly laid me down on the most comfortable bed I had ever felt. He kissed my cheek and then my lips before whispering, "Keep your eyes shut."

I did as he told me, listening as he undressed himself and did other things I wasn't aware of until he climbed into bed with me and told me to open my eyes.

A small gasp left my lips when I saw the room was full of lit candles and we were surrounded my sheer curtains that were blowing from the wind. Last my eyes rested on his emerald ones as his legs gently spread mine apart. He leaned down and kissed me roughly, showing his dominance over me. When he slowly moved down to my neck, kissing the area where he bit me once before, I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his long hair loosing complete control over the situation. His eyes locked on mine just before I felt his warm manhood pierce my tight wet space.

I tossed my head back with a shriek as tears ran down the side of my face. "Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head as my body began to relax under him. He kissed my tears away and continued to advance himself deep inside of me. Soon, I found myself moaning softly to his love making. I wasn't even sure I could handle it until he rolled us over so that I was on top. I bounced up and down on him, tossing my head back as more pleasure filled my body. God he was amazing to feel, and here I was being stingy. He grasped my hips and sat himself up so he could kiss my belly and my chest. I squeezed his hair and moaned deeply while working my hips on his thick manhood. Finally he laid me on my side and laid behind me before lifting my leg and sliding himself back inside of me. I reached back and touched his chin as the intensity of his sex grew. His balls continued to smack my wetness until we finally found our release together.

The moment we shared left me so tired that I couldn't help but snuggle close to him and fall asleep. Although I had planned to sneak away from him while he slept, I couldn't bear to leave him after an experience like that.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Last Twist**

"Wake up my love." Were the words I opened my eyes to that following morning. I was expecting to be laying in bed still wrapped in the sheets with my hair tasseled everywhere and him laying at my side. However, I opened my eyes to find myself sitting upright in the passenger side of a black car wearing a strapless black gown that filled the area around my legs. On my lap was a bouquet of black roses that were tied together with a silky black ribbon.

"Um…Undertaker…" I went to say but my words were cut off by the sight of him. He no longer looked like the cold black demon that I was so fearful of. He looked incredibly…human. He wore a black tuxedo with hair pulled back into a low ponytail and a smile etched on his face. I then glanced at his hand and noticed a ring on his marriage finger. My heart began to race before I looked at my own hand was blinded by the sparkle of a wedding band.

"What exactly did I miss?" I asked.

He smirked as he hit the control for the right turn signal. "A lot…but no worries…now you'll always be mine."

I shook my head, "I don't understand."

He fell silent for a moment and then brought the car to a stop next to a graveyard I didn't recognize. I watched as he got out of the car and slowly made his way around to my door. I hesitated to take his hand when he opened the door and reached for me, but then I remembered how passionate he was with me only the night before. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have at that moment.

When I stepped out of the car, he closed the door for me and then took my hand and walked me into the graveyard. I looked around at the eerie place wondering why we were there. Was he intending to show me something I would never forget? Who knew…

"Leah, when you opened up yourself to me last night, you single handedly allowed me to fulfill a great achievement." He said.

"And what was that?" I asked as we reached the peak of a hill.

He turned towards me and took my hands into his own. "When I died all those years ago…I was cursed to walk this Earth as the Weaver of Nightmares….and I never thought I would be able to find someone to spend it with me."

I raised my eyebrow not really certain of what he was trying to tell me. He placed his hand on my face and rubbed a thumb under my eye.

"Leah, the night that I bit you…I took your soul from your body." He said.

I gasped in shock. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean…you're like me now." He said. "Although you never agreed to it…I wasn't going to let you get away from me."

I backed away from him, "So, in other words…I was already dead when I opened my eyes later on?"

"Not dead, reborn…and soon…" he said as he placed his hand on my flat stomach. "We will welcome our child into the world."

I dropped my gaze to his hand and covered it with my own. "How could you possibly know that already?"

He laughed, "Look inside yourself Leah. You know it as much as I do that after last night there's a great chance I'm right."

I blinked back tears and shook my head, "No…it wasn't supposed to happen this way!"

"But it did…you should have known that I was too powerful for you to try and trick." He snapped. "Now because of your actions…you're now my wife and the future mother of my child."

I gasped and turned away from him, "You're a monster."

He chuckled, "Yes…a monster who you fell for."

"Stop it! I didn't fall for anything!" I said as I whipped around and glared into his eyes.

"Sure you did…or were you not crying out my name in the mist of your passion last night?" he asked.

I folded my arms and looked away from him, "I was only-"

"-Weren't you the one scratching my back and begging me not to stop?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"And…weren't you the one who fell for every story I've ever told you?" he asked.

I started to cry but I fought back the tears like a champ, "What are you talking about?"

He started to laugh and then grabbed my arm, "Do you really think that I was killed by your parents and their friends? Do you really believe that I took you away from them just to protect you?"

I tried to pry my arm from him but he only gripped me tighter and pulled my closer to his body. I stared into his eyes replaying everything that had happened up until this point…and then it hit me.

"Oh my God…you…you-"

"Lied? Yes darling." He said.

"but what about all the visions?" I asked.

"I'm a demon Leah…I can get people to believe anything I want. Especially your father and all of his friends…" he said. "I was born this way. I kept it hidden for many years until I met your mother…its true the two of us had our little flings but when she betrayed me and told the world about what I did to her…she had to pay."

I sniffled, "So that part of the story is true then?"

"Yes. But when your father and Randy tried to burn me to death, I only grew stronger and I waited for the right moment to strike. Your father was nearly killed in a bar fight one night and I came to him offering to help…and in exchange he would have to give me the soul of the purest heart in his family."

I dropped my gaze from him now understanding why no one tried to rescue me. "My father gave me up to you?"

"In order to live….yes." he said. "And it's a debt he just paid in full."

I gasped and turned to run but he grabbed the back of my hair, "Let me go!"

"Oh no little one…you…are…mine." He said before dragging me back towards the entrance of the cemetery.

I kept hitting his arm, fighting to get free until I saw an opening. I kicked him in the back of his leg, sending him crashing to the Earth below. I then picked up my skirt and started running like my life depended on it. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw that he wasn't following me…he was just standing there looking at me with an evil grin on his face. I turned around and kept running, only to be greeted by a bright white light. Thinking that my life was over I screamed at the top of my lungs and then the light flashed and there was nothing but silence. I saw the events leading up to my hospitalization flashing before my eyes and the sound of Randy's voice calling out to me. I also heard other voices that were familiar and brought joy to my heart.

"Leah? Leah wake up!" Aria screamed.

"Ladies I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room."

"oh God." I heard Carmen say tearfully as she and Aria left the room.

I gasped as a sudden jolt of energy shot through my body, making me sit up and scream as loudly as I could. Everyone in the area turned and looked at me like I had lost my marbles and to be honest I thought I had.

"Leah? Leah I'm Dr. Burton…are you alright?" he asked me.

I glanced at him and then around the room realizing I was back in the hospital. I looked down at the floor and saw that my black dress had been cut from my body.

"W-what…w-what's going on?" I asked as the doctor nodded at the nurse and she started filling up a needle.

"You're in the hospital honey…the police found you wandering around a graveyard." He said. "Do you remember how you got there?"

I dropped my gaze and then gasped. "It was the Undertaker…he took me there and he told me horrible things."

The doctor raised his eyebrow and looked at the nurse and my friends. Aria sighed and came to my side, "Leah, it couldn't have been him."

"But it was! I swear it! He took me there and he put this ring on my finger!" I screamed. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

Aria looked at Carmen and then at the doctor, "You tell her."

The doctor glanced at me with a look of confusion, "The Undertaker was killed in prison a month ago honey…"

"No…no that can't be true." I said.

Carmen nodded, "It is true…"

"Well where is Randy? I heard his voice." I said.

They looked at each other again then at the doctor who cleared his throat. "Actually…the police wanted to ask you about Randy, Leah…he was found buried about 20 feet from where you were found."

I shook my head, "No! The Undertaker killed him! I'm sure of it!"

"Alright dear, Nurse call the psych ward…she needs to be in lockdown." He said but I wasn't going down without a fight. It took seven people to hold me down as I was transferred to the psych ward. Upon getting there I kept screaming to anyone who would listen that the Undertaker was most definitely around…and he wasn't going anywhere.

The End

Readers: There will be a part 3! Will Leah get out of the psych ward or will the Undertaker continue to torture her fragile mind? You tell me what you think =)


End file.
